The Little Things
by Awkward Turtle 123
Summary: A look at the lives of the X-Men during, before, and after the show.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.

The Little Things

**Tears**

Domino only cried once, midway through Toy Story 2. Rogue was the only witness.

**Relief**

Kitty couldn't help but squeal when Bobby finally asked her out.

**Emotion**

One of the things Mystique loved about her mutation was that if she ever became too emotional, she could always change her appearance.

**Blue**

When his own serum gave him blue fur, Hank could fully understand how Kurt felt.

**Jealousy**

Despite being her friend, Rogue couldn't but flinch when Domino was able to hold Quicksilver's hand.

**Island**

If it weren't for the cells, Kurt would have been willing to stay on Genosha forever.

**Eyes**

The first thing Wanda did when she realized she was pregnant was hope that the baby Kurt's eyes.

**Daughters**

Despite having a mask of coldness on most of the time, Emma was truly angry at Sebastian for almost getting her cloned daughters killed.

**Acceptance**

Over time, even after Warren had vanished, his father eventually grew to accept the fact that his son was a mutant.

**Wings**

Angel would do anything to fly again, even if that anything was selling his soul to a demon.

**Hunt**

X-23 remembers her first time outside the Weapon X base. She is seven years old, and is going on her first mission.

**Wish**

All his life, the only thing Pietro ever wanted was his father's approval.

**Death**

After Genosha was destroyed, the only thing Lorna – No, she was Polaris now, Lorna Dane was dead.

**Dragon**

During their vacation in space, Kitty was overjoyed to find a pet that fit her standards.

**Coma**

Every year, Rogue would make a trip to the hospital in Caldecott. No one knew it was to visit the first boy she'd ever absorbed: Cody Robbins.

**Kiss**

Gambit quickly realized how lucky he'd been since Logan wasn't around when he kissed Rogue on the lips.

**Fury**

Lorna's first day with the X-Men was bittersweet. On the bright side, she almost immediately hit it off with Scott's brother Alex. The down side was that she taken one look at Gambit, flown into a berserker rage, and nearly succeeded killing him with a tea kettle.

**Abdication**

Magneto can only feel shame as he is banished from Genosha by his own daughter.

**Photograph**

Every morning when he woke up, Scott would look at the picture of Jean on his bedside table so that he could remember what he was fighting for.

**Fright**

It is only natural that Tildie screams when she finds Bobby hiding under her chair at dinner.

**Beauty**

One of the things Kurt loves about Wanda is that she's able to see past his demonic appearance.

**Affection**

The first thing Warren does when he's free from Sinister's control is give Storm an enormous hug.

**Expansion**

When Jean and Scott welcomed their first child, the mansion seemed to have gotten ten times smaller.

**Law**

Wolverine watches with a heavy heart as the Mutant Registration Act is passed.

**Pink**

After having the accursed color shoved down her throat when she was a child, Rogue makes sure to dress her daughter in green.

**Family**

Even after several years, only two people knew that Scott had a picture of his family under his pillow.

**Fire**

When Jean wakes up in the hospital, much to the doctors' relief, she can't remember who she is or how she got there in the first place. All she can remember is fire.

**Useful**

It's safe to say that, out of all the X-Men, Forge is the most excited to be back. Their reunion finally gave the poor guy something to do.

**Longing**

Even after they'd found Jean, Emma still hoped Scott would choose her instead.

**Assassin**

Gambit is genuinely surprised when Belladonna attempts to kill Rogue on her first visit to New Orleans. Never thought of that girl as the jealous type.

**Welcome**

The second the pair stepped into the house, Gambit's fears about Rogue meeting his family are quickly swept away. She and Mercy become friends almost immediately, and Tante Mattie comments on how thin she is, and goes into the kitchen to make an enormous dinner.

**Conflict**

Bobby and Kitty's relationship was fine. Until the two Peters returned.

**Shock**

When Storm announces she's pregnant, no one is more shocked than Logan himself.

**Cell**

Bishop has been a prisoner since the day he was born. Since Logan left, possibly for good, he has begun to lose hope. However, Charles Xavier arrives not long after.

**Walk**

When Professor X awoke in a bleak future, he never expected to find a new team of X-Men to teach, he also never expected to find those metal braces for his legs.

**Sewer**

Ray wasn't looking for trouble that day, only food. But then the lady in green found him.

**Son**

Nate Grey was surprised to meet his parents, for he'd believed he was an orphan.

**Odd**

After the Apocalypse mess had been resolved, Blink, Sabertooth, and Wild Child became their own little family.

**Bugs**

From the start, it is clear that Toad is offended by human food. So every night, someone is sent out to get bugs so that he'll hopefully shut up about being hungry.

**Bouquet**

Everyone was surprised when Bobby caught the bouquet at Jean and Scott's wedding.

**Baby**

Midway through her second trimester, Jean is ecstatic to find out that she is having a girl.

**Flavor**

Only one person knew that Kitty preferred vanilla over chocolate.

**Disgust**

When the Professor was able to tell them more about the new future, Rogue was horrified to learn that she had a baby with Magneto.

**Something**

Spending most of his life in a Sentinel-run prison meant that Hellion never had much of a love life. Until he met Laura.

**Paternity**

Looking at the sleeping baby girl in his arms, Scott promises to always be there for her, no matter what.

**Girlfriend**

Bobby knew his mom meant well, but the only person he wanted to date lived hundreds of miles away.

**Sister**

Peter would have loved to return to the X-Men, but he couldn't leave his sister behind with no one to take care of her.

**Mother**

After losing her patience, Rogue sneaks down to Hank's lab so she can know who her mother is. When she finds out, she truly wants to vomit.

**Song**

No one knew Jean could sing until Scott walked in on her one-woman karaoke party.

**Team**

Despite all their differences, they were still a team, still friends. They were the X-Men.

So what do you think? R&R, no flames please.


End file.
